


Think I Found the Answer in Your Smile

by fizzyblogic (phizzle)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Community: renlylorasfest, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/fizzyblogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "When Renly and Loras first realized they were attracted to each other." in the <a href="http://renlylorasfest.livejournal.com/">renlylorasfest</a> Happy Endings Comment Fest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think I Found the Answer in Your Smile

"I've never kissed anyone," Loras says. They're sitting in one of the crenulations, and the sea wind is whipping Renly's hair across his face. He's ignoring it, eating an apple. Loras can't take his eyes off him.

Renly swallows his mouthful of fruit. "Not ever? Not _anyone_?"

Loras shakes his head. "No one's ever wanted to."

Renly laughs. "You? The prettiest boy in the Stormlands?"

Loras tries not to blush, looking away as his face gets hot. "Maybe I've never wanted to."

"It's all right if you don't want to kiss anyone," Renly says, shrugging. "I mean, if — none of the girls here are — I didn't want to, either."

"Really?" Loras stares at him. "But you're so —"

"Friendly?" Loras nods, and Renly grins. "I like being friendly. That doesn't mean I have to kiss every girl I meet. Every person I meet," he amends.

"What if I didn't want to kiss any girl?" Loras says.

"Do you want to kiss any boy?" Renly asks, and Loras can't breathe for a second.

"How do you _know_?" he says, before he can stop himself.

"I didn't." Renly drops the apple core to the stone floor of the battlements. "I just wondered, if you didn't want to kiss girls, if you were like me."

Loras swallows. "Like you?" It comes out hopeful, and barely above a whisper. Renly hears it all the same.

"Do you want to kiss _me_ , Loras?" he says, eyebrows raised.

"Yes," Loras says. It doesn't occur to him until after it's out of his mouth how utterly and completely true it is. Not just that he’d like to kiss Renly because he wants to know what kissing a man is like; because he wants to kiss _Renly_.

"Well," Renly says, smiling and shifting closer, "I like to kiss pretty boys. And you're the prettiest I've ever seen."

"I'm not a boy," Loras says, because he's thirteen, he could be married by now. He's a man grown.

"But you are pretty," Renly says. He's closing the distance between them and Loras licks his lips, heart pounding.

Renly stops when his mouth is an inch away from Loras's. "What are you doing?" Loras whispers.

"Savouring the moment," Renly murmurs, and leans in the rest of the way.

His lips are soft, with a faint trace of juice from the apple lingering on them. The kiss is light and hesitant at first, but Loras tangles one hand in Renly's hair and kisses back harder. Renly matches his pace, sliding his hands around to splay on Loras's back. It feels as though Loras's entire body is melting, everything falling away until all he's aware of are Renly's hands and his mouth.

He tastes of apples, when he snakes his tongue between Loras's lips. Loras hadn't even known kissing could be like this, could _feel_ like this. He touches his tongue to Renly's and it sends a jolt to his heart; he's dressed him, helped him bathe, served him in every way, but he has never felt as close to Renly as he does now.

When the kiss ends, it's a slow winding down, reluctant. Their hands are on each other's cheeks, and Loras opens his eyes to see Renly smiling at him. "There," Renly says, "now you've kissed someone."

"Can we do that again?" Loras says. "Often. Please."

"Definitely," Renly says, and smiles wide.


End file.
